civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
The Calusa (Caalus)
The Calusa led by Caalus is a custom civilization by Sukritact. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'The Calusa' The Calusa were a Native American people of Florida's southwest coast. Calusa society developed from that of archaic peoples of the Everglades region; at the time of European contact, the Calusa were the people of the Caloosahatchee culture. They are notable for having developed a complex culture based on estuarine fisheries rather than agriculture. Calusa territory reached from Charlotte Harbor to Cape Sable, all of present-day Charlotte and Lee counties, and may have included the Florida Keys at times. They had the highest population density of south Florida; estimates of total population at the time of European contact range from 10,000 to several times that, but these are still speculative. Calusa political influence and control also extended over other tribes in southern Florida, including the Mayaimi around Lake Okeechobee and the Tequesta and Jaega on the southeast coast of the peninsula. Calusa influence may have also extended to the Ais tribe on the central east coast of Florida. 'Caalus' Caalus was king or high chief of the Calusa people of Florida during the 16th century. Caalus ruled over one of the most powerful and prosperous chiefdoms in the region at the time, controlling the coastal areas of southwest Florida from Charlotte Harbor to Cape Sable and wielding influence over most tribes in the southern part of the peninsula. He was chief at the time of contact with the Spanish under Pedro Menéndez de Avilés in 1565. He initially sought an alliance with the Spanish, which he hoped to solidify by arranging for his sister Antonia to be married to Menéndez. Ultimately the relationship between the Calusa and the Spanish turned violent and Chief Caalus was captured and executed by Spanish officers. 'Dawn of Man' Hail, Glorious Chief Caalus, ruler of the Calusa and master of the peoples of the Everglades. Long have the Calusa thrived in the River of Grass; creating a great civilization where most would have floundered. Your people adapted to the marshy terrain; shunning agriculture and intead living through fishing and gathering. Great canals on a scale unmatched by your contemporaries were built to facilitate travel between your cities. The awe-inspiring skill of your craftsmen and navigators allowed your simple dugout canoes to reach as far as Cuba. Chief Caalus, your people are now gone from this earth; destroyed by disease and war. Yet destiny calls upon yourr people anew. Will the Calusa rise from obscurity and thrive once again? Will they flourish in the Rivers of Grass? Will you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support 'Events and Decisions' Magistrate *200 Gold |rewards =+1 Production from Marsh *Double Movement rate through Marshes *Workers may create Marshes by building roads on Open Terrain.}} Culture *1 Magistrate |rewards =Gain Gold whenever a Naval Unit is killed in combat in your territory *+33% Combat Strength when fighting in Marshes}} Unique Cultural Interface "Our people are obsessed with seashells and are now abandoning farming and taking up fishing. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List *''Sukritact'': Code, art, design, unit model *''Reedstilt'': Research Category:All Civilizations Category:More Civilizations Category:Woodlands Cultures Category:Tribal American Cultures